


Five Times Eggabell and Lizbert Didn't Sleep In the Same Bed and One Time They Did

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drug Use, F/F, No Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Every relationship has it's ups and downs that come with distance.Or, the bed is a metaphor.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Five Times Eggabell and Lizbert Didn't Sleep In the Same Bed and One Time They Did

Eggabell gets back from her shift. Her apartment is dark and quiet. It’s a studio apartment not far from the hospital. Which is good because she’s so very tired after twelve hours in those sterile halls. She sets her keys on the counter. And then she sinks into her bed. 

On the other side of town, at the local university Lizbert Megafig is getting back to her dorm after a night of anthropology papers and library books that swim before her eyes. She’s tired and can feel a migraine coming on. Two ibuprofen and she sinks into her bed alone.

* * *

Tonight’s movie night, which Eggabell’s thankful for. Anything to get her mind off her internship. Anything to spend time with Lizbert. 

There’s popcorn and cans of beer and Lizbert is so nice and warm. 

It’s one of those romantic comedies, the kind that always gets ridiculous before getting sad. Something about missed calls and a llama. Eggabell’s not paying too much attention. 

She’s tired. She’s always tired. As much as she tries to fight it, she starts nodding off. Head on Lizbert’s shoulder, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

“My poor Bell,” Lizbert murmurs, barely audible to even herself.

* * *

Being laid up with a broken leg is more an annoyance than anything else. There’s nothing to do but read the same books and sleep. Lizbert, more often than not, dozes on the couch. Sometimes she wakes up with a blanket draped lovingly over here, which lets her know Eggabell did come home at some point. Sometimes she wakes up and the apartment’s dark and quiet, meaning Eggabell probably hasn’t been home in at all in two days. 

If their apartment was closer to the hospital, Liz would grab her crutches and deliver food to Eggabell. But she dozes off.

* * *

Sometimes Eggabell doesn't come home at all. She feels bad about it. But Lizbert's leg is healed. She's back to work, on some daring adventure through ruins or a jungle in another country. She doesn't need Eggabell fussing over her. Lizbert doesn’t need Eggabell.

"Egg, you look like you could use a pick-me-up," the other night shift nurse says.

"Sure. I guess I could."

It's white powder in the breakroom, easily dismissed as spilled coffee creamer. It does the job. And while Eggabell doesn't sleep for three days, Lizbert spends every night dreaming of being able to hug her again.

* * *

It's always something. Lizbert Megafig, superstar, is jet lagged and didn't want to wake Eggabell so she sleeps on the couch. Eggabell's too wired to do anything but work until she comes home to crash on the couch for her two days off.

It's dysfunction. It's killing both of them.

"Egg, we have a bed for two," Lizbert says over a late breakfast one morning.

"I could tell you the same thing."

Lizbert flinches. Eggabell didn't mean to be mean.

"Sorry, Liz."

"I'm sorry too."

Lizbert sips her coffee. "I'm off again tonight. New assignment."

"Gonna miss you," Eggabell replies.

* * *

Lizbert keeps her paws over Eggabell's eyes until they're in the bedroom. The hut's so new it still smells like fresh sap, cut wood, leaves drying in the sun.

"So what's the big surprise?"

Lizbert stops covering Eggabell's eyes. Eggabell sees the bed, and she kisses Lizbert with a fury.

"You brought the sheets? Like you packed them?"

"I did," Liz answers. "I figured since we were going to be here a while, I'd get us that bed you always wanted."

"It's perfect, Liz." Eggabell holds Lizbert's paw in hers. "Oh, it looks so nice, too. It'd be a shame to sleep in it."

"We can make the bed in the morning," Lizbert points out. "Together."

"You really do spoil me, Liz." Eggabell sighs. She unclips her belt and sets her nurse's cap aside. "Like, in a good way. I love you."

"Love you too, Bell." Lizbert hangs her hat on a hook by the bed."

"C'mere, you," Eggabell says. She unties Lizbert's scarf, folding the fabric with care and setting it on the table. "Liz, is this the first time we've slept in the same place since getting here?"

"I think so, Bell."

Eggabell hums. She unfastens Lizbert's belt, setting it gently aside. The thought creeps up on her, settling uncomfortably like a wet blanket.

"Bell?"

"Sorry. Just...It took a deserted island of an all-you-can-eat buffet to bring us back together again, huh?" Eggabell chuckles. "We don't even sleep in the same room."

"Well, now we can," Lizbert points out. "And we can sleep late, too. No more work schedules keeping us apart."

Eggabell shakes her head. "No. They need you. You're the best Snaxhunter."

Lizbert shrugs. "Wambus has a nice patch of sauce growing. The peanut butter's looking ripe."

Eggabell yawns without meaning to. It's been a long day.

"C'mon, sleepyhead," Lizbert teases, pulling away from Eggabell to pull the covers back. "Let's get some rest."

"Lizbert?"

"Bell."

"Promise me you'll be there when I wake up?"

"Of course!"

Eggabell, satisfied, climbs into bed with Lizbert. It's warm, warmer with Lizbert holding Eggabell. And it's comfortable. Familiar with their sheets and them fitting together like puzzle pieces.

"G'night, Liz."

Lizbert presses her lips to Eggabell's. "'night, Bell."

Eggabell sinks into a deep and dark sleep. But she worries. She dreams about Lizbert's bags packed. The sheets taken off their bed, leaving it bare except one pillow and a throw blanket. Lizbert's taking a flight off Snaktooth, far away from Eggabell, in a different time zone. 

And Eggabell dreams about long hours at the hospital, more white lines on a counter. Hours pass in front of her eyes and she never can leave the sterile hallways. She can’t make it home to Lizbert. To their bed. 

She wakes with a start out of her nightmares. Morning light paints everything in the hut shades of rose and gold, lilac and silver. Lizbert's snoring away beside her, an arm thrown over her eyes.

That's the Lizbert Eggabell knows and loves.


End file.
